


The Girl On The Bike

by failingandhiding



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Multi, violence sex and all later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failingandhiding/pseuds/failingandhiding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. When Cosette's father moves her to a new town again, she begs him to let her got to school for the first time. There, she meets Eponine, a biker girl with many a secret and a flirty attitute. Can she break through Eponine's walls and learn her secrets? Multi-chap, mostly everyone will appear at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cosette leaned heavily on the window pane, staring out at the scenery flashing by with every turn of the wheels. Her father sat in the driver’s seat beside her, his expression almost blank, with a hint of remorse maybe. The car was silent, even the radio was off. It was raining, heavily, and the wipers were beginning to become overwhelmed by the strength of it.   
The girl sighed, her head hitting the glass a little when the car bounced on the sudden uneven path. Cosette stared without seeing at the grey, graffiti covered buildings and rubbish littering the ground of her new home. Another year, another dreary town, naturally.   
She had really hoped that the last town would have been a more permanent living space for them, but she knew she was foolish for even daydreaming of that. They moved because they needed to, her father was a free spirit, and he didn’t like being tied to a place, so they moved a lot. But when she had first seen this area, she had questioned him for the first time on his choice.   
Several huge, skyscraper-like apartment blocks were scattered around the place in a seemingly unplanned fashion to form the complex. Each was almost identical to the last, only the names printed in tiny writing on the wall of each giving any indication of where you were. Her new room would be Number 6, Rue Plumet. She didn’t expect greatness.   
Her Papa, Jean, slowed the car down and squinted through the rain that seemed to make the world grey, but that could have been the actual town. Cosette rolled her blue, sometimes green, eyes. Why could he never move to a place it might be possible to form some form of a friendship without the possibility of being stabbed.   
Her father was very protective of her though, there was never any chance of her ever being hurt, but it was that threatening feeling that counted in the end. In a way, maybe he was a little too protective of her.   
Cosette had never really had any friends, being home-schooled her whole life and never joining any clubs because of their constant moving, but that would all change here. Jean had promised her that she would be enrolled in a school this year. But why did they have to move to the one school she didn’t want to attend?   
She really didn’t understand his logic on that one. Though it was her last year of school before college, she wasn’t sure why he had to move here of all places. From her window, she spotted some young people around her age, hanging around with their hoods up and their head’s lowered, like a religious cult about to sacrifice to their god. She rolled her eyes.   
She had always hated those people, the ones who thought they were better and ganged up on others. Two boys on bikes were pedalling their way across the road over and over again, and she wondered if they would let them pass without trouble. She really didn’t want to start this place off with another speech to the ‘youths’ from Jean.   
Cosette smiled, last time had been entertaining, but murder to any form of social life she might have had. But no matter, new place, a school… she could make it work. She would make this new, damp, cold, and a little intimidating place work.   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Going to school for the first day the day after Christmas holidays is never a good occurrence. The students are tired and annoyed, already missing their sleep ins, and the teachers are never any better. The zombie-like gait of the exhausted is always matched by the hyper energetic, preppy teens, full of coffee to jump start the week.   
But for Cosette, it was much, much worse. First day, of her new and first school, and everyone was staring at her like she was some sort of crazed, bright green, glowing alien, with horns and maybe some sort of second head growing out of her back. Their eyes were wide, like they had never seen a stranger before, and they seemed to forget whatever they happened to be doing just to watch her.   
Cosette sighed, her new schedule clutched firmly in her hand as she marched through the halls in search of her locker, her eyelids drooping.   
Sleeping the first night in her new bed had been hard, and the following two hadn’t been much easier. To her horror, the almost constant blares of engines could be heard throughout the night, and occasionally, a motorbikes screech would sound almost right outside her building, accompanied by laughter and words creamed at each other in slurred voices.   
She cursed her father’s choice of homeland, but no matter, she always was a morning person. So she would brave her first day of school, her hard head serving her well against any comments or borderline creepy watchers.   
With much guessing and some direction from an unnamed adult, she finally found her locker, and groaned with delight at being able to relieve someone of the books from her bags and spare her back the pain. Fumbling with her combination, she got the darn thing open.   
She could feel eyes on her, but she didn’t think to look over her shoulder to look at the boys giggling in the corner like children. Her father had told her a lot about schools, and she knew not to do anything that would draw to much unfriendly attention her herself. Slamming her locker once she had ridded herself of any needed items, Cosette retrieved her bag and once again set out to navigate the school and find her History class.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
She was there a little early, but the teacher pointed out a chair to her to wait in and she rested her head in her hand, her elbow on the desk. Her books were already out in front of her, open on the page she had been told to open it on.  
Honestly, she wasn’t really that worried about the classes in this new school, more so about the people. What would they be like? Would they all be carbon copies of the people in her complex? Only time would tell.   
When people finally started appearing into the classes, her heartbeat sped up so much she began to almost worry, and when a tall, blonde boy sat down beside her she felt a little sick.   
He was handsome, so much so that some might name him as an Adonis, with curly, sandy hair and a wise, beautiful face. Not exactly her type, but she couldn’t deign his physique. She got vibes off him telling her that she wasn’t exactly his type anyway, and smiled a little. “Hi, I’m Cosette,”  
“Enjolras,” he replied. “You’re new.” It wasn’t exactly a question, but she nodded anyway. As the class progressed, she got the feeling that he may be very confident in his thoughts and actions, a quick thinking with a love of debate, as he disused revolutions with their teacher. But all through the class she was well aware of a dark haired boy who reeked of vodka sitting behind her glaring at the back of her head. She idly wondered why, but thought back to her feelings on Enjolras’ ‘type’ and had a general idea.  
Up to lunch, the classes we quite similar, meeting new people she sat beside was quite interesting to her, and overhearing little snippets of information from people in the classrooms never failed to make her smile. Apparently one of her teachers used to be a prostitute.   
She met several new people by sitting beside them, but only Marius stuck out in her mind, and it wasn’t exactly for a great reason.   
He was cute, tall and skinny, with a heavy dusting of freckles and dark, short hair. His look was casual and relaxed. But he seemed so distracted, kept capturing her attention from her work with little questions and statements. He was awkward but in that kind of way that made you smile. But she wasn’t interested. He may have been.   
It wasn’t until her English lesson near the end of the day when she met someone different. Before, everyone had seemed quite similar, all quite headstrong, with brave souls and warm smiles. Not that she fully trusted their friendliness. But this… surprised her.  
She wasn’t early, but the teacher sent her to the back of the class to an empty double table, where she dumped her bag and sat carefully in the seat, smoothing her hair back into place before pulling out her books. The day was so near to being over, and she was relieved to see the end of it. Her father hadn’t lied to her, school was draining.   
So when the class finally began, her head wasn’t entirely in the riveting story of Romeo and Juliet that she had already almost learned off anyway, and she just stared out the window at the rain. She would have to walk home after school, great.   
All of a sudden, with a crash, the door swung on its hinges and into the wall, starling the blonde from her thoughts, her head snapping up fast enough to give her potential whiplash. The teacher wore what could only be describes as a pissed expression, her eyes narrowed and her fingers tight on the book she held, but she didn’t draw Cosette’s attention.   
Standing in the open door, a cocky but somehow sheepish expression etched on her face, was a tall girl, with wavy dark brown hair, with what looked like natural lighter highlights and a tanned complexion. She wore a simple jeans and t-shirt combination, with an old looking faux leather jacket draped over it.   
“Miss Thenardier,” the teacher’s voice was tired and annoyed, catching Cosette’s attention barely enough to stir her. “Late again I see,”  
The new girl’s eyes darted to the class for a moment, before turning on the teacher, a single eyebrow raised. “You see correctly.” She said, her tone sarcastic while her head cocked to the side a fraction of an inch.   
A small snicker sounded through the class, and the unnamed girl turned to walk down the isle of tables to her seat, right beside Cosette, who she took notice of using a confused expression, narrowed eyes and furrowed eyebrows, before shrugging it off and sitting beside her.   
“So who’re you, blondie?” Cosette turned the other girl. Up close, she was scruffy, her hair wasn’t brushed and her clothes were wrinkly, but she still held this air of beauty, and it was clear that she was. Despite the ruffled look, she of gorgeous, with dark eyes, like cola almost, and a face that could only be describes as perfection.   
She was lean, and clearly liked to show it off, with her tight shirt and open jacket as she leaned back in the chair, her converse clad feet crossed. But she looked good, not like those overly skinny girl’s Cosette knew from her old schools. When she didn’t get an answer, she smiled. She had freaking dimples! Needless to say, she blew the boy from History class out of the water.   
“Cosette,” she said as clearly as she could in a whispered voice as not to disturb the lesson. The brunette grinned. “I’m Eponine.” She spoke from the side of her mouth a little, almost like a smirk.   
Cosette smiled back and looked down at her book, only to notice she was nearly a full act behind the class. She flipped a few pages, while out of the corner of her eyes, Eponine whipped out a nail file. Cosette couldn’t help but raise her eyebrows a little.   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Was this place ever not grey? Cosette stood outside the school building, contemplating whether or not it was worth waiting for the rain to stop before walking home. A part of her told her it could only get heavier…  
She stood outside the school building, underneath a small ledge that kept most of the sky’s water from off her, but she knew she’s have to move at some point. Cosette wised her Papa could have collected her, but she knew he was busy in his new job, whatever the hell it was this time. She had stopped asking after a while.   
She sighed and closed her eyes. Maybe if she waited long enough it would only be a drizzle.   
The sound of an engine and someone clearing their throat made her open her eyes. “Not to be cliché or anything, but would you like a ride?” Cosette’s eyes were wide now. In front of her was Eponine, straddling a motorbike, that little smirk playing on her lips again. “I mean… it’s raining.”  
Cosette stared at the girl for a moment. She was just sitting there, in the rain, her hair soaked and her jean’s wet through, waiting for an answer, with her helmet tucked under her arm. “Um, is it safe?” Cosette’s mind flashed back to her father’s popular warning about motorcycles, and the good chance of death and all. But she really wouldn’t mind getting home quicker.   
Eponine scoffed. “Of course it is! I even have an extra helmet in my bag,” she turned to fish it out, and Cosette was sure she would get a cold if she didn’t get out of the rain soon. Finding her prize, Eponine seemed to show of the helmet like she was trying to sell it, gesturing to it with her other hand. “So?”  
Cosette bit her lip in thought for a second, looking at the other girl. What could be better than a motorbike ride with a hot girl? She smiled and mentally rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. “Okay,” she said, stepping out into the rain and taking the helmet from the taller girl. “But don’t you dare crash!”   
Eponine’s musical laugh echoed through her mind as she swung a leg over the seat behind the brunette and wrapped her arms around her tiny waist, holding on tight when the engine revved under Eponine’s command. “You sure you haven’t done this before, you know all the moves?” she asked.   
“Movies,” Cosette responded, earning a snort from her companion.   
“Where do you live then?” Eponine inquired, and once she earned her answer nodded and started the bike with a jerk of the wheels as they pulled out of the school.   
The wind whipped through Cosette’s clothes, but she held on to Eponine as much as she could, her head on the other girl’s back. She kind of wanted to close her eyes, but it was thrilling to ride on the back of a motorbike, seeing the world flash by while you battled the elements and sliding around corners like an agile cat.   
She wanted to laugh and scream at the same time, to feel the wind in her hair and cling closer to the warm driver. But it was over much too quickly, and when Eponine turned the engine off outside Rue Plumet, Cosette didn’t really want to let go.   
Not that she would ever admit it freely, but the blonde had always been a bit of a thrill seeker. Having lived a very sheltered life, thrills had been a rarity, and when she got them, she had learned to savour them, but this, breaking her Papa’s rules and getting such an adrenaline rush, was incredible.  
Getting off the bike turned out to be a bit of an internal struggle, as she begged her body not to slip or embarrass her in any way in front of the other girl, but once she was off and had returned her helmet to Eponine, she was at a bit of a loss. “Well, thank you so much for the lift back, Eponine,” she said, forever polite.   
The brunette smiled, showing off those dimples again. Cosette felt a butterfly deep in her stomach flap its tiny wings. “Any time,” she winked and released the brake. “Bye Cosette,” without another word, she sped off deeper into the misty complex. The lone girl wondered where Eponine lived.   
Shivering all of a sudden, Cosette rubbed her arms and turned to enter the building, a smile on her face and her blood pumping in her veins as she wandered into her room, the back of her mind thinking far too deeply into that wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry this took so long, I was really sick, and had a week or work experience and recently kind of crossed a line with an incredibly close friend of mine, can’t be without her now… so sorry, I swear I’ll be quicker next time.

The heavy smell of maybe-cigarette smoke and the pounding in her head woke her. She could faintly hear the footsteps of her parents and her brother in the kitchen and another somewhere in the room, she didn’t quite want to open her eyes. If it was Monty she swore to herself, in that second, that she would never drink again.

Groaning, Eponine sat up and clutched her head in both hands, bringing it down almost between her legs in a wince. Her alarm was blaring, and some P!nk song was faintly playing in the a different room, but she couldn’t care less. 

Before even opening her eyes, she went over the night before, meeting a blank somewhere between her first bottle of wine and her call to her fuck buddy. She always had been a horny drunk. She could feel faint bruises on her arms by his hands and another on her back by her father’s. The reason she was so hung over, naturally. She couldn’t get one good day…

Eponine gritted her teeth and threw the cover from her body, shivering as the cold hit her. She had school today. And now she was late. Perfect. 

In a still drunk daze, she threw on some outfit, wondering if she wore it the day before idly, and trudged into the kitchen, avoiding her parents’ curious gazes. Her brother was gone already. Monty must have been too. Well she hoped so. Her mother’s eyes on her, holding a strange look of pride, was enough to deal with without his cocky, shit eating grin haunting her. 

Honestly, she could tolerate the guy, she let him stick around of course, he sometimes even hung out with her ‘gang’ sometimes, but he was still a worthless prick. He dealt to her father, and some of her friends and she had gotten caught up with him, and couldn’t shake him now. At least he was a constant, always there. 

Eponine shovelled the cardboard-tasting cereal down as fast as she could, one eye on the time and the other on her father, who was leaning against the table she sat at, sipping from a mug with a glazed over expression. No words were said, and she left before they could be. 

Throwing on her jacket and whipping her hair out of it, running her fingers through the dark strands in an attempt to tame them a little, Eponine grabbed her keys from the hook and slid out the door, careful to shut in quietly as not to disturb her family. 

Although her family was cheap, and now poor, they had yet to even attempt selling her most prized possession. Her bike. She had purchased the vehicle a few years ago with her own money she had gotten working in some diner and doing some background stuff for her parents, and adored it. 

It was sleek black, to go with anything of course, and a pretty affordably model, nothing to flashy but enough to earn her some points with her crowd. She kept it safe in the tiny piece of garage that came with the apartment, having kicked out the ‘family car’ years ago. That hunk of metal wouldn’t be stolen anyway, it was lucky to get it going. 

She carefully placed the helmet over her head and started the motor, getting onto it easily thanks to years experience and moved slowly outside, before revving the engine as loud as she could (who would give up the opportunity to piss off her neighbours?) and speeding towards her school. She was a good driver and there was no way she’d crash her bike, but she was fast, drawing the eye. 

Eponine saw a slash of blonde out the corner of her shield like helmet, and wondered if it was the new girl, or perhaps Gavroche, her spitfire of a younger brother. He wasn’t her only sibling, but her older sister had escaped (the only word she could use for her departure) and her two much younger brothers lived with relatives. Lucky fucks. 

She didn’t stop to check if it was either, she needed to get to school. And knowing the new girl, Cosette, she remembered, she would never be fifteen minutes late on her second day. 

Now, Eponine would be lying if she said she wasn’t interested in the girl, and that she didn’t watch her all through English while she was pretending not to listen to the teacher. Cosette… she remembered begging her mind to stay on track and not give her away, being a bit over-confident to do so, but she pulled it off. 

Cosette was an angel in human form, and Eponine wasn’t afraid to think it, in the privacy of her own mind at least. Shimming golden hair that fell in gentle waves, without a strand out of place, a slim, curvy body and beautiful green eyes that seemed almost blue sometimes. She had everything Eponine found attractive when it came to girls. 

Eponine knew she was gone when it came to this girl though. She was too much of a… She wasn’t sure what she wanted to put in there, but really, Cosette seemed to high class to even think of considering her. And she seemed straight as an arrow, though that hadn’t stopped her before. She smirked and fought off that tiny bit of guilt for that one. 

So, all in all, she was really looking forward to their next English lesson, and it wasn’t for the literature. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cosette was at school early again, and was left to do nothing for half an hour, having no one to talk to and forgetting her iPod at home. So she relaxed on the benches by the lockers, her eyes hidden behind her lids while she listened to the people begin to trail into the building, each looking slightly more depressed than the last.

She was tired, had a horrific sleep the night prior, and her eyes were heavy, so much so that she had to fight to keep them open. She blinked rapidly, but all it did was make them droop more. With a sigh, Cosette attempted to fix her gaze on something, only to feel her mind beginning to wander a little as her unseeing eyes watched the clock.

First classes today were French, Math and English, all of which she was talented in. Though going to English was giving her a strange blend of nervousness and excitement that she didn’t quite understand but was starting to enjoy a bit. 

She was looking forward to the day, but there was something plaguing the back of her mind and that was a double PE class, probably one of the few classes she didn’t quite excess in, mainly because she really didn’t care for it, at all.

Cosette, thought she was slightly angered when people brought it up, could really be as delicate as she looked, mainly when it came to sports, especially contact or really anything in a team sports. The thought of having to play was already a steadily growing bother to her. 

Watching the clock tick by slowly, Cosette people-watched her way to class, found a single desk to sit in, and relaxed through French class, still desperately trying to keep her eyes open. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Classes were quite boring in this school, Cosette was certain of this pretty early on in her first day, but the second day confirmed any lingering suspicions that maybe they could be interesting.

The teachers had very little charisma and terrible methods, the books were out-dated and the students were bored, mostly just carving things into their desks throughout the class instead of even trying to learn. She couldn’t say she blamed them. 

Even she was lacking the motivation to go to her third class. Third class… she wasn’t even a third of the way through her day. TV had taught her wrong; school began dragging pretty early on in the year. She fell into her chair and pulled her books out of her bag slowly, placing them down in a lazy pile, leaning her head in her hands and closing her eyes.   
It wasn’t long until she felt a presence beside her and opened her eyes in fight, before settling down when she heard the sound of crinkling leather and a faintly familiar scent met her senses. Eponine sat down a lot more carefully than she, and instantly leaned back in her chair, stretching her legs out and crossing them at the ankles. 

“Hi,” Cosette greeted, her voice a little bit rougher than usual, more of a groan than anything. Eponine smiled weakly and returned the greeting with a nod of her head. The blonde forced her eyes open when the teacher entered the room, opening their play on the right page. She still hadn’t figured out why they were reading Romeo and Juliet, she had read this years ago with her dad, but what did she know about public schools?

While she wasn’t looking, Eponine stole her timetable, looking over her classes. “You have some of my classes,” she muttered Cosette, easily capturing her attention from the teaching droning on and on about infatuation. “See, Home Ec, Biology and Gym,” she shrugged and nodded her head like she approved it. 

Cosette offered a small smile, her stomach twisting about enough to unnerve her. She always felt embarrassed when the brunette spoke to her, a sudden bout of nerves attacking as fire to her face and neck and cold sweat to the rest of her body. 

She had felt this feeling once before, back when she was being bounced between families while her mother fought for custody of her. Obviously, she had failed and Cosette had ended up being adopted by Valjean, but that’s beside the point. She had crushed hard on one of the other girl’s, the actual daughter of her foster parents. 

She wasn’t quite sure why she had, she was only young at the time, barely eight, and the girl was a nightmare to her if she remembered correctly, but she had always watched her and wanted to be nearer to her and always wanted to hang out with her. She didn’t even remember her name now.

This of course triggered that horrible ‘Could I be gay?’ battle inside herself as she got older and, having no actual people from school to help herself with this, she had to work it out using the internet, which earned her a talking to from Jean when he one day cheekily searched through her browser history. At least she didn’t have to come out to him.

Anyway, she knew what this was. And she wasn’t afraid to admit it. She had a huge crush on Eponine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Filler chap I know but I’ll be getting a new one up soon okay?


End file.
